Harry Potter: A touch of Chaos
by AnimeMaster1
Summary: Harry gets a new friend who is far more than he lets on.


Harry Potter: A Dash of Chaos   
Chapter One: A meeting of the Minds.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own mind, please don't take that away from me.  
  
  
The first thing I notice on waking up is the massive headache and I mean  
massive. It feels like someone decided to take a old, rusty, slow  
dentist drill to my sinuses.  
The second thing I notice is this great feeling of wrongness,  
like there's something just out of reach. It doesn't help that I don't  
know where the hell I am. I should know where I am but I don't, I  
fumble for my glasses but they aren't where they should be. After a  
quick fumble/search of my surroundings I quickly manage to find a pair of  
glasses I've never owned. I slip them on anyway.  
The entire place snaps into focus, it's small, poorly lit, and  
appears to be under a set of stairs. The feeling of wrongness increases  
when I realize there should be no way I could fit into such a small  
area. I'm not very tall but I should be severely uncomfortable. A quick  
glance down reveals the reason. My body is a LOT smaller than it should  
be.  
On a sudden hunch I explore my forehead, on it is the VERY  
dreaded lightning shaped scar. I'm in the body of Harry Potter.  
Now come the big question, have I taken his place?  
'Hello? Anyone home?' Trying to start a conversation in your  
head just feels wrong.  
'Who are you? What's going on? What are you doing?' If I didn't  
know Harry was only eleven there's no doubts now.  
'Calm down kid, I know about as much as you do. My names Jason  
as if I'm guessing right your name is Harry Potter.' Harry presence, for  
want of a better word, seem to shrink into the corner of my/our head.  
'How do you know my name?'  
'I know a lot about you Harry, but we can leave that for later.  
For right now see if you can move our right arm.'  
'Our right arm?' The kid's tone is bewildering, not a trace of  
sarcasm to be found. Something I'll have to rectify.  
'I'm in your head, I have no idea how I got here so it looks  
like were going to be sharing for the time being. Now try to move our  
right arm.'  
I watch as our right arm waves it self in front of our eyes.  
'Good looks like we both can control our body, any idea of what  
time it is?'  
'Check our watch, left arm.' You hafta hand it to him, he's  
taking all this rather well, perhaps he just doesn't want to be alone.  
The numbers are a bit blurry, Harry needs new glasses, but I can  
make out 6:59AM  
'Aunt Petunia's going to be up soon, how to we explain this to  
them?' Time to start corrupting young Harry.  
'We don't, we don't say anything, do anything, or even think  
anything to make them suspicious.'  
'We can't do that forever, sooner or later their going to find  
out!' I knew Harry had a tendency to worry about things but I felt it  
could be handled.  
'Harry don't worry, soon something very big is going to happen  
that will change our life.'  
'What's going to happen?' You got to remember that the kid is  
only eleven, I was full of questions at his age too.  
"UP! UP NOW!" The shrillness of the voice convinced me it was  
Petunia Dursly.  
'Harry we'll talk later, right now I need you to take control  
because I'll probably kill them.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That started my time at the Dursly's. I can't figure out how I  
got here, why both Harry and I share the same body, or what this is  
going to change. My knowledge of the books extends only to year four  
and I can already guess by the fact that I'm in Harry's head that things  
are going to change.  
Speaking of Harry, he's a bright boy. I've already taken it upon  
myself to imbue him with the additional years of schooling I've had.  
One of the interesting things is that how ever we managed to get stuck  
together it's doubled our brain power. My own memory, which is usually  
spotty when I'm stressed, has suddenly become perfect. I can remember  
lessons I had back when I was just starting school.  
Hopefully this will help when we get to Hogwarts. I can't wait  
to see the things I've only read about. Harry bugs me sometimes to tell  
him when things will get better. I don't know the exact date but I know  
it's shortly after Dudley shows off his new uniform which was today. God  
that was a funny sight.  
Speaking of Dudley I have to keep refraining from smacking him  
on his ass. I had Harry stand on a scale to check something once, we  
weigh considerably more than a person of Harry's height and build should  
weigh. I can only think of two explanations for this:  
1. Harry's muscles and bones are three times denser than humans  
should be.  
or  
2. My mass got added to Harry's mass, in some weird magical way.  
No matter what the explanation is we outweigh Dudley by a  
considerable about and taking into account F=M(VV) we can now hit  
considerably harder than Dudley can, although I wouldn't want to have to  
prove it. That would be a recipe for disaster.  
'Jason, when will things get better?' There's something of an  
edge to Harry's voice, I guess I've been stalling him long enough.  
'By your birthday our world will change for the better,  
forever.'  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry's letter came today, he was so excited to get his first  
piece of mail that he completely ignored my advice to keep the letter  
secret. Now I'm sure the whole sordid affair was going to play out  
before my eyes. Maybe it's time to try something different.   
"You know their not going to give up." Vernon looks slightly   
startled at my impertinence. "The best thing to do is quietly agree, if   
you force their hand things will only get worse. What will the   
neighbors think then?"  
I can almost see the wheels turning in Vernon's brain trying to   
figure out what I'm talking about and how it can be turned to his   
advantage.   
"Right now nobody knows anything, if you quietly agree then   
nobody will ever learn anything. If however you force their hand then   
things around here will get very weird. Why you might even be the topic   
of gossip for years." That last remark was aimed the Petunia, now I can   
see the gears working in her brain. There's nothing Petunia hates more   
than being the subject of gossip.   
"What if they never send another letter boy?" Vernon is dumber   
than I thought, he really thinks Dumbeldore is going to leave me here.   
"When I was left on your doorstep there was a letter left with   
me right? A letter aluding to events that happened all those years ago,   
telling you the reason why I was left on your doorstep correct?" Now   
Vernon looks scared, Petunia fearful and Dudley stupid.   
"How'd you know about that boy?" I let the small half-evil   
smile I took great pains in front of a mirror to perfect.   
"I didn't till now. Their not going to stop coming till they   
get what they want. Why not have as little to do with them as   
possible?"   
'Do you think this will work?' Harry had never tried to use   
psychology on his relation before but I grew up with a mother who had a   
degree in it. It works quite well in small doses.   
"I'll leave you to think about it." There, I've given them a   
graceful way to bow out and the belief that their in control of the   
situation. Now for the hard part, how the hell am I going to get to   
Diagon alley with out Hagrid?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Getting to Diagon alley wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.   
I managed to grab the attention of one of the owls delivering the next   
letter and sent one of my own to Dumbledore expressing my concern about   
getting to Diagon alley and my need of my vault key. I was informed   
that on my birthday I would be picked up at the Dursleys and escorted to   
Diagon alley by a member of the staff. I had thought it would be Hagrid   
but it seems that Snape had a free afternoon.   
I convinced the Dursley's not to meet the staff member   
escorting me simply by asking them if they really wanted to have more   
contact with them than required.   
"Come along Potter, I have better things to do today than baby-sit."   
Snape held out a old worn sock, I knew it was a portkey decided to see how much info I could get out of him with a questioning glance.  
"It's a portkey Potter."   
"That tells me nothing Professor, what is a portkey and why is it disguised as a sock?"  
"It is a sock Potter, just touch it."  
"That sounded vaguely perverted." As instructed I placed a single finger on the sock and felt the half-expected tug just below my navel.   
  
  
Next Chapter: Diagon alley.   
Authors Notes: I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter fics and I haven't quite come along anything like this in the SI department. I thought it had to be done and thus we have it. 


End file.
